


Thranduil In Furs

by mosvalsky



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosvalsky/pseuds/mosvalsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brief 'Venus In Furs'-related bit</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thranduil In Furs

**Author's Note:**

> I was looking through the notes on my phone and I found this small drabble I wrote a few months ago!

Thranduil sat across from Thorin in the King Under the Mountain's large and comfortable chambers in the halls of Erebor. He was quite satisfied just enjoying the atmosphere and looking around the stone room with his eyes, but Thorin began to get impatient.

"You came all the way from Mirkwood to glance around my chambers?"

Thranduil stiffened and rose his brows, clearly miffed. He tugged lightly at the sable furs about him.

"And if it's so cold," Thorin continued, ignoring the offense Thranduil was taking at his words, "I'll give a call for the stoves to be lit."

Rather than an appropriately angry response, he smiled. 

"Though I don't understand. It's nearly spring. Why would you...?" 

Thorin was interrupted by gorgeous laughter that had erupted from the elvenking.

When thranduil had sufficiently calmed down, he replied quietly, "I wear the furs for you, you incorrigible dwarf"


End file.
